


Kissing by the book

by imaginary_dragonling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_dragonling/pseuds/imaginary_dragonling
Summary: Suga is a minx and Daichi is weak.





	Kissing by the book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabblingBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabblingBadger/gifts).



> I love you and I hope you like it!

They meet in Row J Section 42 of the library where the tomes on wild fungi and medicine are housed. This particular section of the library is dimly lit, towering shelves and odd juts of wall mean that Daichi can’t see anything but the spines of books crammed into rows, faded lettering and exposed stitching giving the air a closed, tired feel. Outside the maze of shelves and around the corner, the whispered conversations and scrape of chairs of the library’s other occupants are muted enough to give the illusion that here, they are alone.

“Suga, why did you want to meet here?” Daichi is still getting used to having a boyfriend, having  _ Suga. _ Every time he thinks about him, his heart rate speeds up a little, and once or twice Daichi has managed to shake himself out of a daydream and catch a friend throwing him an odd look. All that is nothing to how he is feeling now.

Suga is close. Very close. The space between the shelves is cramped, but there’s still ample space for them to stand comfortably. There’s no reason why Daichi should be backed up into a shelf, an encyclopedia of infectious diseases digging into his spine.

Except that Suga is right there, crowding into his space, one hand on his chest, making his skin burn through the thin fabric. Daichi wonders if Suga can feel his heart pounding under his palm of the hand Suga has pressed into him. What little light that makes it to this corner of the room reflect and shine off Suga’s eyes, making them gleam in the twilight. Daichi shivers.

“Sawamura-san, this is a library. No talking, please,” Suga’s voice is low and husky, with an authoritative edge that makes Daichi’s breath hitch and his throat constrict. It’s all Suga says before he leans in to kiss Daichi, and the noises Daichi then makes, much like his thoughts, are incoherent.

It becomes a routine, meeting like this. It’s different from kissing in the privacy of Daichi’s bedroom, where Suga visits to study together, afternoons bleeding into evenings. It’s not the same as when their lips meet in the club room or in a deserted corridor, where there are far too many people around for more than a chaste meeting of lips.

There's something about kissing Suga in the library that sets Daichi’s pulse racing, makes him want to kiss Suga harder, to hold Suga closer, and swallow down the sounds between them. Suga seems to feel the same—he’s just that little bit more aggressive, that little bit more demanding. And when they walk away from the library, Daichi always feels like he’s floating, walking away from a dream, with nothing but his rumpled shirt and Suga’s kiss-swollen lips as proof of their illicit activities. 

After a few more times, Daichi begins to relax, and Suga is the one that ends up pushed against the shelves of books on more than one occasion.

They are almost caught, twice. The first time, the chatter of voices and muffled giggles are enough to reach them, and they still in their embrace until the patter of footsteps fade to nothing. The second time, it’s the sound of books being replaced, heavy thuds and quiet grunting from the next shelf over as someone reorganizes the thick volumes managing to break through Daichi’s daze.

Daichi had jerked away then, clutched at Suga and clamped a hand over his mouth, frantically trying to communicate the danger with wide staring eyes to Suga who was looking up at him, betrayed. Luckily, Suga seemed to get the message, and his silent protests stilled as they stood there, clutching at each other while the librarian—Mrs. Kirishima, if the self muttering was any indication—worked to put her beloved books back in order.

Daichi had nearly jumped out of his skin and barely managed to stifle his scream when something soft and wet had grazed the palm of his hand which was still clamped over Suga’s mouth. His bewildered objections had died in his throat, turning into a flush that Daichi felt all the way up to the tips of his ears at the look in Suga’s eyes. Suga had smirked and proceeded to step back in closer, and Daichi had been defenseless as the assault on Daichi’s jawline and neck had commenced—frozen between the sounds of Mrs. Kirishima working behind him and Suga’s mouth sucking bruises under his collar in front of him. Daichi had never been so turned on in his life.

“You can be so cruel sometimes,” Daichi breathes into the space between them. Suga was needy today, eager hands rubbing and teasing over the rough fabric of their uniforms. Classes were over for the day and they had a few hours to spare before volleyball club started. The library had been an obvious destination. However, the proximity to final examinations meant that it was fuller than usual, more people wandering between the shelves, the risk of them being found out heightened.

“Hmm, I can’t help it. I’ve been thinking about this all night, Captain,” Suga glances up at him from under his lashes, and Daichi feels warm all over.

“All— all night?” Daichi tugs at his collar.

“Mmhmm,” Suga hums, leaning forward and capturing Daichi’s mouth. Daichi closes his eyes and lets himself be swept away. If one or two curious students chance across them, Daichi doesn’t notice, and Suga doesn’t tell him.

The inevitable happens. Daichi and Suga endure Mrs. Kirishima’s lecture about how libraries are holy temples of knowledge, not to be soiled by such disgraceful acts of impunity. They escape with a one week ban and promises to behave appropriately during all future visits.

He should be more relieved to have escaped with such light sanctions. Yet, there is a pit of disappointment twisting in his gut as Daichi mourns the end of their little trysts. 

“Well, I guess that was bound to happen eventually,” Daichi tries to be optimistic, for Suga’s sake. Daichi knows that Suga loves kissing him in the library. Daichi loves it too. But all good things must come to an end, he supposes.

“What are you talking about?”

Daichi whips his head around to look at Suga. Suga looks positively upbeat, the jaunt in his step is cheeky, and there’s a twinkle in his eye that Daichi has come to treat with caution.

“We can’t go back to the library,” Daichi states the obvious, wondering if he had imagined Suga’s contriteness from just a few minutes ago.

Suga waves a hand in nonchalance. “The new locker rooms are just about ready to be opened.”

Suga nods with satisfaction, and Daichi’s brain works to catch up. “The ones by the new gym?”

“Yup,” Suga’s lips pop around the last consonant. “With the new showers and all. Have you seen?”

“The ones without walls?” Daichi has seen. He remembers thinking how open the bathing area was, with nothing but translucent curtains separating each shower space. They had only briefly mentioned the new lockers during volleyball club, and how they would be sharing them with the basketball club, as well as baseball and track and field.

“Wanna go check them out tomorrow?” Suga blinks up at him, eyes wide and innocent.

Daichi’s mouth goes dry. He considers what would happen if they are caught again, wonders if they give out bans for the showers, or if Daichi and Suga will be kicked out of the volleyball club and barred from participating in club activities. The thought of Takeda sensei looking at them in disappointment and pleading with them to not do it again convinces Daichi **not** to give in this time.

Daichi takes a deep breath. He catches both of Suga’s hands in his, squaring them against each other and bracing himself for conveying the necessary rejection. Suga blinks and looks up at him, eyebrows arched in question. Just as Daichi is about to speak, Suga’s tongue slips out to brush against Suga’s lower lip. 

“Anything you want, Suga,” Daichi hears himself say. 

The dimples in Suga’s smile deepen, and Daichi wonders how a smile like that can go from innocent to illegal in a blink of an eye. Daichi curses himself for his weakness to it.

“Don’t worry, Daichi,” Suga purrs, leaning forward into Daichi whose body automatically responds in kind, caught in the gravitational pull of the boy in front of him. Daichi’s back bows, his eyes slide shut involuntarily, and his mouth opens in readiness for the promise of a kiss.

It never comes.

“It’s only a crime if we get caught,” Suga’s voice is in his ear, lips ghosting across his earlobe, breath tickling him.

Suga pulls away, winks, and walks off. Daichi is left standing speechless and staring after the silver head of one Sugawara Koushi. When Daichi finally manages to compose himself and stumble after Suga, he realizes that no matter the consequences, he will always agree to meet Suga anywhere he wants.

The new locker room showers are about to become Daichi’s new favourite place.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](https://imaginarydragonling.tumblr.com/post/170331003209/kissing-by-the-book) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/im_dragonling).
> 
> Come say hi if you'd like :)


End file.
